


Haircut

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee Drabbles [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Confinement idea, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Haircuts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slice of Life, Sweet, always time for coffee series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: Frank asks you to cut his hair.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Always time for coffee Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690771
Kudos: 53





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I posted on tumblr today

"Think you could cut my hair?"

You turn around from where you are preparing lunch, to face Frank who looks at you inquiringly from over the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room.

You look from his eyes to his hair thoughtfully. It _is_ getting long. Though you don't really mind the curls actually. But if he feels better afterwards.

"Sure? I mean... I've never done anything like that before but..." you blink a few times as you consider his request and walk around the counter to join him.

"I usually do it myself bu' I thought it would be easier if someone else did it for me." he shrugs with one shoulder and actually looks a bit embarrassed.

"If you're sure, then of course I'll do it." you smile softly and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Don' hafta be perfect, y'know... jus' shortenin' it a bit," he mumbles against you lips.

"I'll do my best," you still promise.

So this is how you find yourself in the bathroom just after lunch, holding a pair of electric hair clippers. Frank sits with his back to you on one of the bar stools you opted to use for their adjustable height.

You talked about the overall length over your meal and decided to shorten the hair evenly, removing just an inch or two.

When you switch the clippers on, you take a deep breath and start at the back of his head.

You work in focused silence, going through his hair at a slow pace to make sure you don't make any mistakes. You shouldn't really, considering you're using a guide over the clippers, but you're still a bit nervous about the whole thing.

After a while, when you go over the sides and the top of Frank's head, you start getting a bit more confident about the process, seeing that the result is fairly good for now.

You stop a few times to shake the device and remove the excess hair, before continuing.

Once the wished length is achieved, you rake your fingers through the shorter strands to get the cut hair out of it and see where you still have to trim a little more.

Frank hasn't said one word since you started and neither have you. When you step in front of him to get a better picture of what you've done so far, you realize with surprise that Frank has his eyes closed and looks utterly relaxed.

Your lips stretch into a large, fond smile at the unexpected sight. Frank opens his eyes, probably because you haven't moved at all for several long seconds. You bite your lower lip while you share a long look.

"Enjoying yourself?" Your voice is low and calm in the intimate atmosphere. You lower the clippers to the sink and card your fingers through his hair again, both because you want to see what remains to be done and because you just really want to.

In answer, Frank closes his eyes again and hums out a deep rumble of confirmation.

You chuckle affectionately and step between his parted thighs to get closer to him, taking the clippers back in hand.

You start trimming again, going behind his ears with slow care, using your fingers to lower the tips of his ears to gain more access and be as precise as possible.

You card your fingers through his hair methodically again, making the uncut hairs stick up.

You lean slightly back to see them better, when you notice Frank's eyes are open again and focused on you. He's sitting so that the top of his head is at nose level with you. You don't have to lower your gaze too far to meet his and see that he's wearing a small private smile. You return the smile and are about to keep going, when you feel his large hands on your hips. You don't say anything and lift your arm again, going as far as sliding the clippers once over one side, before his hands travel from your hips to your ass and squeeze lightly.

"Frank," you laugh lightly and smack his hands away with your free one. "Stop it if you don't want me to mess up."

But Frank lifts his hands again and slips them under your top and up your sides before going back down and inside your pants to grab your ass firmly.

You gasp and swat at one shoulder, holding the humming device away from his head just in case.

"We're nearly done," you manage to get out when he leans forward and nibbles at your jaw and down your neck.

"We can finish later," he rumbles into your throat, then lifts one hand to it and slides his fingers to the back of your neck to angle your head down to his waiting lips.

As your eyes close, you still manage to blindly turn off the clippers and put them down on the sink before letting yourself sink into the slow deep kiss.

Frank rises from the stool to gather you in his arms and deepen the kiss even more. As he does so, you feel hair falling all around you so you slightly push away from him.

"We're _not_ having sex with you covered in hair," you state firmly and swipe some away from his neck and shirt.

Frank stares at you for a second before he grins and tugs you toward the shower.

"How 'bout you help me get 'em off then, huh?" He reaches into the shower while still holding you and turns it on.

You snort lightly in amusement and cup his face to kiss him slowly, then take hold of your top to get it off. Frank lets go of you immediately and does the same.

When you step into the shower, Frank is quick to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
